Wearhouse Airbender
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: Don't know how to summize!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Me: Hey Guys!**

**Katara: This is Claudia's first Avatar the last Airbender/ Warehouse 13 crossover!**

**Me: That's right and I will be excepting O.C. ideas for this story.**

**Aang: Well I'm looking forward to meeting the Warehouse Agents.**

**Sokka: I'm not so sure.**

**Me: Well your not meeting them till next chapter you'll be ok.**

**Zuko: I'm on their side right?**

**Me: Yes this is after you join team Avatar**

**Toph: Can you begin already!?**

**Me: Yes!**

It was the month after Zuko joined Aang in his fight against the Firelord. Aang woke early and went for a walk. When he rounded the bolder he saw 2 people and one said,"Are you Avatar Aang?"

"Who want's to know?", asked Aang.

"The Fire Nation," The man said as the woman snuck around behind Aang.

Before Aang could run and warn the others he was knocked out the man said,"Go into their camp and take them."

She nodded and said,"Yes sir!"

She ran into their camp and Toph woke up. "What did you do with Aang?!"

All the members of team Avatar woke up and started to fight but, they were all taken out one by one. The man came up to the woman and said,"You've out lived your worth," he said slitting the woman's throat.

Others from the Fire Nation joined the man one said," Make sure Zu Zu is bronzed with the others not killed General Mira."

The man shape shifted into his natural form he was a she all along. She had red hair and pail blue eyes. She nodded and said,"Yes Princess Azula."

Aang woke up just as he was placed inside a chamber he struggled to break free just as the rest of his team had but it was futile his skin turn to gold and he froze in time.

**Me: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter!**

**Mira: Do I show up later?**

**Me: I have yet to determian that!**

**Me: Please read and review!**


	2. Team Avatar Unbronzed pt 1

Team Avatar unbronzed

**Me: Hello guys!**

**Pete: Hey! Readers!**

**Myka: Welcome to chapter 2!**

**Sokka: Are these guys Pete and Myka?**

**Katara: Sokka that's clearly them.**

**Aang: Were's Toph and Zuko.**

**Me: And Mira.**

**Zuko and Toph: WHAT!**

**Mira: I'm here!**

**Me: Let's begin!**

Mira had that dream again. It had been hundreds of years since she had killed her best friend so the fire nation could win the war. Princess Azula had threatened to kill her family if she hadn't destroyed Team Avatar. They had used the pearl to control her and turn against the warehouse. Over 300 years had pasted since that day and now Warehouse 13 was the only thing standing between The Fire Nation and total domination. She was now considered a threat to the Fire Nation due to her knowledge of the warehouse as well as she was the only one who knew how all of the Fire Nation royal family and herself were living for eternity. She knew where the current warehouse was and was now heading to free Team Avatar from the warehouse but, it would not be easy. She was in dire straights she would have to protect them from the new warehouse agents. She stood at the gate within an hour. She opened the door and snuck down to the Bronze sector. When the alarms went off.

Meanwhile...

A young woman with red hair sat at the steampunk computer. She had reddish brown eyes, bright red hair with a blue steak, and a steampunky type outfit. A young man walked in and said,"Cool whatcha doin?"

The girl replied,"I'm playing the online game war of the worlds Pete."

Pete wore a black shirt, had hazel eyes, and dark brown hair,"Aren't you supposed to be watching the warehouse Claudia?"

Pete asked in a fake voice of higher authority. Claudia laughed as an older man walked into the room and said," What are you doing on my computer?"

"Relax grandpa," Claudia replied,"I'm just playing a video game."

"Do it on your own time," replied the man.

"Artie cut Claudia some slack," replied Pete

Artie only sighed when the warehouse alarms went off. Just as this happened Artie said,"Pete where's Myka?"

Pete was about with his usual I don't know. When Myka walked in and asked,"Artie what's going on?"

"There are 6 new heat signatures in the Bronze sector and you,Pete, and Claudia are going to check it out snag, bag, and tag what ever escaped," Artie replied.

All 3 of them took the zip line Claudia hating every second of it. When they finally got to the Bronze sector they saw some thing extraordinary.

**Me: This will be continued tomorrow if not then at least P.M. Me with O.C./ Story ideas.**

**Pete: or you could just review! :D**

**Me: Yep see ya!**

**Me: P.S. if you give me a Story/O.C. idea send it with as many Details as possible! X3!**


End file.
